


(art for) Boys On Film

by featherfluff



Series: Art Gifts [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Camboy Dean, Dean in Panties, Fanart, M/M, collage!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherfluff/pseuds/featherfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>because Dean in Panties, ok? Critique and helpful tips are greatly appreciated, comments and kudos is my bread and non-dairy butter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(art for) Boys On Film

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoversAntiquities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoversAntiquities/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Boys On Film](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124848) by [LoversAntiquities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoversAntiquities/pseuds/LoversAntiquities). 



**Author's Note:**

> visit me at http://lethalgirlsclub.tumblr.com to read my rambles, look at my doodles or just to watch the steady stream of Q'ed multifandom feminist nightblogging shipping trash. Say hello, I'm friendly. Thanks.


End file.
